


Hellhound

by SilentEvilx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Castiel, Arguing, Demon Dean, Demon Dean Winchester, Drabble, Gen, Hellhounds, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentEvilx/pseuds/SilentEvilx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demon!Dean tries to convince Castiel to let him get a hellhound (based off a request I received on tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hellhound

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my tumblr on May 9th, 2015. I will post a link to this on the original post.   
> Original tumblr post: http://fics-and-shit.tumblr.com/post/118551220353/hellhound

“No, Dean,” Castiel said, sternly.

“Aw c’mon, it’ll be _awesome_ ,” Dean argued back.

“You are _not_ getting a hellhound,” Castiel responded while rubbing his head, annoyed, “It’s not practical.”

The two men sat across from each other in a nearly empty diner. It was nearing the middle of the night and for the past few hours, Dean had been trying to convince Cas that getting a hellhound was a great idea. 

“You’re no fun,” Dean said with a pout. Castiel had been trying to get used to Dean’s new demon persona, but it wasn’t working.

“You do realize that normal you would highly disapprove of this,” Castiel said quietly, slightly leaning over the table.

“Yeah, well, old me was a boring sack of shit,” Dean responded. He leaned back in his seat while resting his hands on the top of his head. Castiel sighed. A moment later, the young waitress arrived at their table with two full plates of food. 

“Thanks, babe,” Dean said with a wink. The waitress rolled her eyes. Just as she turned to walk away, Dean leaned over in his seat to get a better view of her backside. 

“Dean,” Castiel snapped, drawing Dean’s attention back to him, “we need to figure out how to get you-”

“A hellhound?” Dean interrupted with a cheeky smile before taking a bite of the juicy burger sitting in front of him. Cas angrily clenched his jaw.

“No. Dean-”

“We’ll get him a spiked collar, let him loose on a couple of assholes…you can’t say that _wouldn’t_ be awesome.”

Castiel angrily stared at Dean while his fists clenched under the table.

Dean’s eyes flashed black and he smiled, “We’ll name him Fluffy.”


End file.
